worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank (combine)
Frank is a combine. Bio Frank is a hard worker. He spends his days in the fields harvesting, threshing, and cleaning grain; then it's off to oversee the tractors' work for the rest of the afternoon. By the end of his long day, Frank is ready to power down for the night and prepare for the early morning ahead. So if you're planning to wake Frank up out of his precious sleep, you'd better have a good reason or a really good escape route. Frank is a mystery-model red combine harvester that resembles a bull, and is the guardian of the Tractors. He guards the tractors at night while they sleep and attempts to get Mater and Lightning McQueen when he finds that they are Tractor Tipping. Frank has a minor role in Cars the movie. After Lightning McQueen and Mater woke him by scaring the Tractors, he chases them out of the field. He almost manages to get Lightning just before the two cars leave the pasture, where Frank cannot go past the wooden fence. Soon, Lightning has a nightmare that he, The King, and Chick Hicks are beaten by Frank who appeared out of nowhere in the tie-breaker race, with Chick Hicks not even surviving the race (Frank catches him, shreds him, and expels his remains from his unloading auger). At the end of Lightning's dream, Frank appears to be hanging out with the Dinoco racing team. Frank is then seen behind a fence with the tractors watching a drive-in movie in the end credits. In Cars: The Video Game, he only appears in Tractor Tipping, where he's one of the obstacles you must stay away from. If you get caught in his headlights or bump him, you automatically get caught. If you get caught, a scene will show, where Frank will chase Lightning and Mater out of his field. You also get caught if you stay in a spotlight for too long or if you move close to Frank for too long. In Mater and the Ghostlight, Frank makes a cameo sleeping in the field with the Tractors until Mater wakes him up speeding in front of him with a blue lantern on his hook thinking it was "the Ghostlight". He also appears in Cars: Mater-National Championship. Basically, Frank has the same role that he did in Cars: The Video Game. You tip tractors, and try to stay away from Frank. In this game, you'll also get caught if you go too fast on gravel for a long time. In the end-scene for the last level, Frank finds Mater and Lightning, so he chases them. Soon, they were trapped between a fence and Frank. However, Lightning uses a horn (which is weird because he didn't even have one in the film and games, he just revved his engine), and Frank actually tips over, making Lightning and Mater laugh. This was the only time when Frank tipped like a tractor. Frank is not seen in the actual film of Cars 2. Frank does however reappear in Cars 2: The Video Game. Mater mentions Frank to Jeff Gorvette, Carla Veloso and your character at the opening of the Canyon Race. Frank appears in almost all of the Radiator Spring levels. In races, Frank (who's behind a fence) roars at cars who race pass him. Frank also appears in most Hunter and Arena Modes. If you get too close to Frank, he will fling you up in the air with his blades and this causes damage to an agent. Although not making a physical appearance in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, he does appear as a wooden 2D model in the first Cars level. It appears in a field part of the course when the player, Mater and Sheriff go into the field. The edges of the shredders make ramps for jumping. Cars Land Frank makes an appearance in Cars Land, in Radiator Springs Racers. Mater takes the vehicle tractor tipping, then they wake up Frank, so you run away into Radiator Springs. There is also a song called Big Bulldozer, which is about Frank, that Mater sings at Mater's Junkyard Jamboree. That song is included in The Music of Cars Land. Personality Frank's behavior is the exact same as a bull's. He is very sensitive and gets angry, even at things that aren't worth it. He spends his days patrolling the tractor pastures, keeping everything in order, including keeping Mater out of the fields. Livery Frank is painted red, with a gray combine spinner at his front. Model Frank is an XXL Metroactual Combine. He also resembles a Case IH Axial-Flow 7010 Combine. Occupation Frank is in charge of cutting the grass and keeping the tractors in order in their pasture. His job is not very hard, that is until the likes of Mater come along and the tractors are being tipped left and right. As he does not deal with his anger well, he usually ends up in a high-speed chase across the fields, until he escapes through the gates Frank is not allowed past. Appearances Feature Films *Cars Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Mater-National Championship *The World of Cars Online *Cars 2: The Video Game Attractions *Cars Land *Radiator Springs Racers Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *MEGA BLOKS *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *Frank resembles a bull in both appearance and personality (such as an insignia resembling a nose ring and a pair of smokestacks resembling horns), but in El Materdor, all bulls are bulldozers. Gallery Frank wake.png FrankCars.png Frank.PNG FrankCarsGame.PNG Frank_Cars2VG.jpg|Frank in Cars 2: The Video Game as he appears during the opening of one of the Radiator Springs races. Tipped Frank.png Frankworldofcars.jpg|Frank as he appears in The World of Cars Online. H.png|Frank enjoying a bit of A Bug's Life Frank_the_Combine.jpg Frank_Chasing_McQueen.jpg Frank_at_the_Fence.jpg Frank_Close_Up.jpg Frank_at_Night.jpg Frank_Cars.jpg Frank_in_the_Race.jpg Frank_Winning_the_Piston_Cup.jpg Frank_Piston_Cup.jpg Frank_at_the_Drive_In.jpg FRANKL.jpg|Diecast FrankMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS FrankDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Video Games Characters